


Erotic Encounters: Triss and the succubus

by kaddra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Flirting, Beast - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Other, Romance, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: As the consequences of the Northern War still make themselves known throughout the former northern realms, sorceress Triss Merigold finds herself on a scavenger hunt in the deep forests. Caught off guard and nearly violated by a peasant mob, she finds herself saved by an unlikely hero.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. In My Hour of Need

The Third Northern War is over and a tentative peace once again grips the Continent, but in some remote cities and backwash villages in the areas that were once Redania and Temeria, superstitious peasants still cling to the preachings of the Eternal Fire and believe mages deserve death with no trial. Fully aware of this potential danger, sorceress Triss Merigold has decided to brave the untamed countryside in an effort to get her hands on a particularly rare type of herb, the value of which was immense even before the war broke out and soldiers trampled the fields.

«Fucking hell,» the red-haired sorceress mumbled to herself as she finished combing yet another clearing with no sign of her quarry. She knew the sun would set within the hour, and the nearest inn was roughly the same distance away in length, so she figured this was a good a time as any to call it a day, hoping that the next dawn would bring with it a bit more luck. The calf-skin boots she had personally had enchanted to repel moisture had served her well, but the rest of her traveling attire was sticky with sweat and with all sorts of dust and mud covering it, from shin to clavicle and everywhere in between. Eviomine was known to spend several months hibernating under the soil before the sprouts began to long for sunlight, so as part of her search Triss had needed to literally get her hands dirty. A slip of her mind as a drop of sweat ran down the ridge of her nose resulted in a rather large brown spot in the center of her face as well. «Fucking hell and fucking shit,» she repeated under her breath as she doubled back to the road she had recently split away from.

This was her third day out in the wilderness looking for eviomine, and apart from an utterly trampled to death and wilted root, she had not even seen any in that time. As she walked back to the nearby village she thought of Geralt, whose entire life had consisted of spending weeks or months in the wilderness just like she had been doing just now, and she had never heard him complain. Finding guilt to be an adequate motivator, Triss decided that she wouldn't give up before she had found at least one whole plant. 

Her self-motivational wandering session was soon interrupted by the sound of something heavy crashing into wood, followed shortly by a woman screaming. Always first in line to lend assistance, Triss set off into a sprint and soon enough came across the site of an accident. A large wooden carriage had been split almost clean in half by a fallen tree by the side of the road, and the horses had apparently ran off. Deducing that the scream she had heard must have come from inside the carriage, Triss wasted no time running over to it and using a bit of magic to lift up a section of the crumbled cart, making a hole large enough for a person to comfortably climb through.

«Hurry, the whole thing's about to fall over!» the redhead yelled, though no one came out of the cart. A weak cough was all the response she got before she hastily discarded the still floating panel and leaned in for a closer look.

«I can't, fackin' got me leg lodged under the tree! Giv' me your 'and, you'll have ta pull me out!» The woman didn't sound very much like a noble, though Triss didn't stop to question how such an obviously unlearned peasant girl could afford a ride such as this one, and as instructed she put her hand in to see if whoever the strange woman was could reach. A hand never came, however, as instead of soft flesh a chain of metal wrapped itself around Triss' wrist with a loud rattling sound before it locked around her arm with a heavy clang. What the? 

«I told you's the woman's a witch! Get 'er!» Several things happened all at once, as Triss confusion grew rapidly. A group of men in peasants clothing emerged from behind bushes and tree trunks all around her and formed a wide circle, and the one she figured was the leader of their band who had spoken earlier stepped forwards. Furthermore, a woman lept from the hole in the carriage, all limbs free of restraint, and as she joined the circle Triss noticed the other end of the metal chain that had been wrapped around her wrist tightly gripped in the woman's grasp. The dimeritium did its part and Triss suddenly felt tapped of all energy, and as all the strangers encircled her she began to feel slightly dizzy.

«I told you's, I told you's,» the apparent leader repeated several times as Triss got her bearings back. «Didn't I tell you's? A witch! In our village! Plottin' to kill us all I reckon. Hadn't it been for that chain that ol' priest left 'ere as he fled to the 'ills' all them months back mayhaps we wouldn't 'ave 'ad a village come the mornin'!» Triss attempted to protest, but as soon as she opened her mouth a heavy fist hit her in the back of the head as her vision yet again went blurry and a sharp ringing sound echoed in her mind from the pain.

«Yeah, yeah, we got 'er alright, ye can shut yer trap now. Question now is, what do we do with 'er now?» the woman, still holding the other end of the dimeritium chain like a vice, never took her eyes off Triss as she asked the question. Again the redhead tried to speak, and again a heavy punch silenced her, this time delivered to her stomach, knocking the air out of her at the same time.

«We kill 'er a-course!» a third individual butted in, the one who had hit Triss the first time. «Ain't nothin' else to do to witches than to set 'em afire or take 'eir heads off!» Triss, still slightly dizzy from the intial punch knew better than to try to protest yet again, as she instead began to think of other ways to escape her predicament, though no option revealed itself.

«All in time, brother dear,» the leader spoke again, a mischievious grin starting to form on his lips. «Killin' 'er is a given, it's our duty to the Eternal Fire after all. That priest didn't say nothin' about havin' a bit of fun with 'em first though, did he?» As if to prove to the slowest among them exactly what he meant with this remark, the older man stepped towards Triss and slapped her rear with a loud thud before he began to grope her shamelessly.

«What the fuck do you--» she began to object, but like before she was silenced as this time the old man himself gave her already reddening face a loud slap, before following it up with another slap to her other set of cheeks. Taking the hint, the rest of the brigands closed in with smiles on their faces and began to molest her as well. Some grabbed her arms and some her legs once she started kicking, while the old man's hands were now both caressing her ass through the muddy trousers. The woman with the chain in her hand also joined in, first using one hand to roughly knead Triss' breast through the leather jerkin, before she took a step back to wrap her own end of the chain around her wrist in a similar way to what she had done to Triss. Now with both hands free, she approached once more and placed one eager hand on each of her breasts, before pinching harshly in a way that made Triss audibly groan in pain. «No, please,» she begged as the fat man who had hit her in the stomach began to rub her crotch over her pants, but in response the man simply laughed at her.

Her molestation went on for several agonizing more minutes, and not an inch of her body was left untouched by the time the old man decreed that it was time to move on. With a heavy thud Triss was pushed to the ground, her arm outstretched and in blinding pain as the chain grew taut between her and the other woman, who had clearly expected this. Helpless and now on her back, Triss could do nothing as the group kneld down beside her and continued their barrage. The old man pulled out a small knife before he knelt down between her legs and used it to cut her pants off, before throwing the useless rags away along with the knife. Within seconds he had brought out his erect cock, and just as he lined himself up to enter her, he flashed another evil grin as their eyes met. Soundlessly pleading for mercy, Triss found no remorse in the old man's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

«We'll be takin' our time, missy, ye can count on that. Sun's goin' down any minute, and none but the vilest persons travel these roads at night. There's no one comin' ta save you, and even if someone did come along, they would just as quickly join in on the fun methinks.» Content with the fear he had instilled in Triss, the old man pushed himself back and as he did so the sorceress closed her eyes, not able to watch as her body was entered by this filthy pervert. The thrust never came, however, and rather than a groan of pleasure or a victorious laugh as she had expected, a strange gurgling sound was all she could hear. Hesitantly she opened her eyes just in time for a river of red to pour out from the old man's chest as a pair of sharp claws tore themselves free of his ribcage. The other brigands, still groping and fondling Triss' body reacted with screams of horror, rage, shock or a mixture of all three, but neither of them were fast enough to evade the lightning fast claws. 

**

Soon enough they were all lying about, either dead or dying as Triss prepared herself for a similar fate. Instead, a woman rose to her full height in front of her, crossing her bloodied arms as she waited for the redhead to catch on to what had occured. The woman was strange in many ways, as rather than fingernails she had long claws which even as Triss watched seemed to shrink to a more regular size, blood still dripping to the pools that had begun to form on the ground. Another curious thing about this woman was that nestled in her hair were two ram's horns, decorated with leaves and golden bands but sticking out like sore thumbs nonetheless. The woman was topless, though with her arms crossed as they were Triss could not make out any details as she slowly scanned her apparent savior. Weirdest of all, however, was the woman's legs. They weren't human at all, and much rather resembled those of a goat's, complete with thick black fur and cloven hooves.

«You gonna stare at me all night darling, or can we get a move on?» the woman asked after a pregnant pause, uncrossing her arms and extending one to offer to Triss. Before the sorceress could take it, a growl erupted from the succubus' lips as she stared daggers at Triss' arms. «Remove that thing first, will you?» Oh, right.

«I can't, there's a damn lock on it. The woman probably has the key.» With a sigh the succubus began to look around her for the pile that once was the woman, now slightly regretting having torn them all up as much as she had. Soon enough she found the right corpse, however, and deftly tossed the key to the still prone redhead. A soft click later and the cursed metal came loose with a couple shakes, though the act of moving her arm reminded Triss that her wrist was more than likely broken following her fall. «Thank you,» she said as her savior once more stretched out a hand and helped her to her feet. «For this, and well... everything. I dread to think what could have happened if you hadn't come by.» 

«Rape and death, I reckon,» the succubus replied in a serious tone, clearly not used to the concept of rhetorical questions. Her claws had shrunk back to normal fingernails by this point, a fact Triss thanked the stars for as the succubus with little grace took hold of her chin and pivoted her head back and forth, looking for any damage. Once finished, she looked over the rest of Triss' body and sighed once she reached the wrist, lifting it gently and looking over it. «Broken,» she said, her voice carrying little sympathy. «Come with me, I have something that will help.» With that the succubus let go of the sorceress, turned around and headed deeper into the forest. After a few steps, however, she stopped as she noticed Triss was not following after her. «Unless you don't want to?» The way she posed the question so innocently almost made Triss feel sorry for the awkward succubus, but she was too busy trying to cover herself with her hands to respond properly. The jerkin she had been wearing had been nearly torn apart, and no matter how hard Triss tried to align it, it soon proved impossible to cover both of her breasts at once with the little that was left. This was of course in addition to the now complete lack of pants or panties.

«You're very pretty, shame to cover all that up to begin with,» the succubus continued, still trying to appear friendly despite her limited experience with humans. Blushing slightly at the compliment, Triss elected to give up on the wardrobe situation and instead tore what little was left of the tunic in half before tossing it aside. Now utterly naked with the exception of her boots, Triss finally had time to begin to process the last half hour of her life, as she wordlessly sank to her knees and began to sob quietly.

«Why do you cry? I offended you?» The succubus' questions went unanswered as she began taking steps towards Triss and sat down next to her, reaching an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the crying redhead. For several minutes the sorceress wept silently before she raised her head towards the succubus, who was still awkwardly moving her hands around on Triss' shoulder.. Suddenly Triss burst into laughter which seemed to confuse the other woman even further. 

«I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me,» the sorceress burst out as soon as she saw the succubus' reaction and began wiping away her tears. «Thanks again for helping me, I suppose I owe you my life, so if there is anything you want from me you have but to ask.» The succubus, arm still tracing circles on Triss' skin, smiled warmly at the redhead before her eyes slowly began to pan down her body.

«Wrist still broken,» she said suddenly as she rose to her feet, before offering to help Triss up for the third time that evening. «Come with me, I'll fix it. Friends?» The sorceress, unwilling to go near the town wearing nothing but a pair of boots, saw no other option than to accompany the strange creature to her den. Besides, she was very excited at the prospect of befriending a succubus. Flashing a smile of her own, she happily took the other woman's hand and allowed herself to be pulled back to her feet.

**

The minutes passed in silence as the two women walked through the forest, the succubus leading confidently while Triss occasionally lagged behind. As if she sensed the sorceress' hesitation, the goat-legged woman always stopped to wait for her to catch up before continuing, the smile on her face ever-present. The sun had now set completely, blanketing the vicinity in a dull dark mist that Triss' eyes struggled to see through. She had given up on trying to cover up her exposed body as the only other sentient being in the area who could possibly see her was just as naked, clearly undisturbed by either her own or the sorceress' lack of clothing. It was a strangely liberating thing, Triss thought to herself, to walk through the woods with everything on display. She had never felt closer to nature as she yet again had to pull her gaze away from her attractive savior's read to avoid tripping on the slippery stones.

«Not much further now,» the succubus said as the horizontal path vanished altogether, forcing the women to start climbing a near sheer rockface to continue onwards. «Just up here and you will see.» Without sensing Triss' doubt, she leapt onto a protruding stone and began to scale the wall, her limbs jumping from point to point with little effort as Triss watched in silent awe. Finally when she reached the top, some seven or eight meters off the ground, realization set in as the goat-woman remembered Triss' injury. Nothing the sorceress had said or done up until this point had made the succubus blush, but as she came to terms with this lapse of memory a bright red hue appeared on the woman's cheeks, visible even in the late evening light.

«I don't suppose there's another way up there?» Triss said, waving her maimed arm in the air, certain that the succubus' eyes worked better in this light than her own. A second passed as the succubus scratched her head between her horns.

«No path, sadly,» she muttered. «But the pretty lady isn't heavy, easy to carry.» With that she leapt from her standing position and entered a free fall, before landing deftly on her feet next to where Triss was standing, arm still extended in the air. Before the sorceress could object, the succubus had turned her back on her and waved the long, curly hair to the side, exposing her sculpted back to the redhead. «Climb up, do not be shy. Easy to carry,» she repeated as she waited for Triss to approach, lowering her arms to her sides so as to grab onto the redhead's thighs as she climbed on her frame. After a moment's thought the sorceress did as she was told, surprised at the sudden strength the succubus displayed as she with little effort yanked the petite woman off her feet and raised her head to allow Triss to wrap her arms around her neck for support. Wounded sorceress now securely fastened to her back, the succubus once more made for the rocks.

«The pretty woman's nipples make imprint on back,» she laughed after taking hold of the same stone she had started with the last time, and this time it was Triss' turn to turn red, her cheeks soon indistinguishable from her flaming hair. «Means excited, no?» she continued as her feet left the ground and found purchase a ways higher up. Triss was stunned by the suddenness of the question, even more so once she realized that yes indeed, her nipples did feel hard against the succubus' tight back. As the woman jumped from protrusion to protrusion Triss' soft breasts contniued to rub against her, until finally the pace slowed as they reached the summit. With a strained grunt the succubus pulled herself and her cargo up by her fingers and steadily found purchase for her feet on the once again vertical surface, before rising to her full height, Triss' arms still tightly wrapped around her in such a way to reduce the strain on her hurting wrist as much as possible. 

«Phew, even I'm exhausted and I didn't even do anything,» Triss remarked as she allowed herself to slowly slide off the woman's back and land on her feet, instinctively reaching for her still erect nipples to cover up the shame she felt. Catching her breath, she couldn't help but notice that the alread slightly tanned skin of the succubus now shone with a light sheen of sweat, further enhancing her already impressive beauty. Her deep breath got caught in her throat and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, however, as soon as the woman turned around and presented her nude front to the sorceress. Like her own, the succubus' nipples were rock hard, as her chest rose with heavy breaths.

«Apologies for hardship, pretty woman. It is not often I get visito-- Why are you staring at me like this?» Triss stood there in stunned silence, observing the woman's breasts as they heaved with each breath she took and utterly oblivious to what she was saying. An awkward silence filled the void between them for several drawn out seconds before the sorceress composed herself and caught the succubus' eyes, seeing the makings of a sly grin on her face. «Why you cover up your chest again? Such beauty should be shared with friends, not hidden like shameful secret.» With a confident step the succubus closed the gap between them and laid a hand on Triss' healthy wrist, slowly pulling it away from her torso. «I enjoy seeing pretty woman, and pretty woman enjoys seeing me. Don't act as if you weren't, I see you.»

«I've told you, my name is Triss,» the sorceress said sternly, though she didn't resist as her hands were lowered until once again her nipples were revealed to the succubus. «Not 'pretty lady.'»

«Names mean little, but if you must know mine is Sarona.» Another step moved the succubus almost uncomfortably close to Triss, leaving but a few inches inbetween them as their eyes were locked on one anothers. «Names are words, and one cannot make love to a word.» Triss' response never made it out of her mouth as the succubus lifted a hand to cup her breast and gave a tight squeeze before a second hand went to rest on the sorceress' hip. A simple lick of her own lips was all it took for Triss to lose all of her remaining inhibitons, as she allowed herself to melt into Sarona's embrace. Careful not to disturb her wrist, the succubus used the hand planted on Triss' hip to steadily pivot the redhead around until they wound up in a standing spooning position. Emboldened by the sorceress' docile demeanour, she thrust her hips forward into Triss' rear and stayed there, wrapping a hand around her torso to keep the woman in place as a hand was firmly planted on a luscious breast, two fingers instantly going to work on the rock hard nipple. With her other hand the succubus began to caress the witch's stomach, drawing sensual circles in her skin for a few rotations before leading continuing down, soon enough making contact with a neatly trimmed tuft of red hair. Persevering though the red locks her fingertips soon became enveloped in moisture as the warm folds of Triss' longing pussy eagerly welcomed her digits. 

A gasp slipped out of Triss as her tight walls enveloped the succubus' fingers, and as it did she threw her head back and rested it on a comfortingly steady shoulder. Seeing an opening, Sarona gently leaned her head forward and began to nibble Triss' now exposed neck with abandon, even coming so far as to tickle the soft flesh with her short fangs. A barrage of moans and gasps followed as the succubus' fingers dove deeper, the sloshing sounds of Triss' arousal more pronounced with each thrust of her hand. A low, continuous whimper escaped as Sarona squeezed the redhead's nipple roughly in her grasp, escalating into a full blown howl as a third finger was inserted. Triss' slow but steady buildup to climax reached its zenith as Sarona let go off the woman's neck and began to nibble and whisper into her lover's ears, with questions like 'how close are you' and 'explode on my fingers, pretty woman.' As the succubus gently planted her teeth on Triss' earlobes the relative silence of the surrounding area was shattered as the redhead erupted into orgasm, showering Sarona's hands with a stream of cum that flowed like a waterfall onto the gray stone, before pooling at their feet.

«Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!» the redheaded woman repeated over and over again as her entire body shook in the succubus' grasp, spurts of liquid still streaming from inside her. Sarona never wavered, however, not one bit as she continued to pump her fingers against the current to give Triss as much pleasure as she could take before fainting. Her own slick thighs, flowing out of her despite the thick fur, told her that she was ready for the same exact treatment, though Sarona was patient and hardly paid any heed to her own wants as she focused all of her efforts into bringing her new friend to a secondary orgasm. After all, it wasn't every day Sarona encountered a woman as beautiful as this one in her neck of the woods.


	2. Homely Hospitality

After an expedition into the marshy forests of former Temeria went awry, Triss Merigold unexpectedly found rescue and comfort at the hands of an awkward succubus named Sarona. With her wrist broken and all her clothes torn to useless shreds, the sorceress had little choice but to accompany new 'friend' back to her home deeper in the woods. On the way, Triss could barely keep her eyes of the naked succubus as she followed in her footsteps, and at Sarona's initiative the two eventually shed their remaining trepidation and made love on a cliff overlooking the forest, mere metres from the comfort of Sarona's homely cave. As miss Merigold's blissful screams echoed in the woods below them, the two lovers retreated inside and fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted from their arduous day.

It was well past dawn by the time Triss awoke, rudely roused from her slumber by a growing pain in her wrist, as if some invisible entity kept poking at her bones with a knife. Initially the rocky interior the cave sparked worry before she recalled yesterday's events, and a content smile soon formed on her lips as the details came flooding back to her piece by piece. A sudden rush of pain coursed through her system as she made an attempt to get up, mostly from the wrist as she in her still groggy state had tried to support herself on it for balance, but also from the general soreness she had so far neglected to notice, strangely concentrated specifically on her more erogonous areas. A gasp escaped her as she fell back down onto the straw mattress, before the clattering of wood and pottery could be heard from a section further in the cave, down a small natural passage.

«Awake at last!» Sarona remarked as she emerged through the opening a moment later, lifting away the vines that served as a primitive portière with her arm, and giving Triss clear view of her perky breasts at the same time. As the woman stepped further into the room, Triss' hands instinctively shot up with the intention to cover up her own chest, but after yet again reminding herself of last night, she slowly let her limbs drop back to her sides. Sarona had already seen, and even touched, most of what she had to offer anyways, so trying to cover up now would simply be pointless. Besides, she admitted to herself with another smile, she sort of liked the way Sarona would stare at her with no shame. «Sleep good?» she continued offering a clearly stolen or salvaged goblet filled with water to the sorceress, who gladly accepted.

«Very good, thank you,» Triss said in between large gulps, so eager to rehydrate that she didn't seem to care that a large portion of the water missed her mouth altogether and began to drip down her chin and onto her breasts, the cold sensation soothing her well-groped skin. After emptying the goblet she put it down next to the mattress and flashed her host a warm smile, a visage made to look a lot more erotic than was intended by the copious amounts of water that now coated her. «I would have slept even longer if it wasn't for this,» she offered as she waved her broken wrist in the air.

«Good to hear, pretty woman needed sleep after last night.» Like before, Sarona was still eyeing Triss' entire body as she spoke, but this time the redhead didn't mind, if anything it made her happy to know she was appreciated. «Arm still need mending, will take a look after. But now, breakfast. Come, eat with me.» After pulling Triss up by her healthy arm, Sarona gave another kind smile before she beckoned for the woman to follow her as she turned around and headed once more for the door, swaying her hips in an exaggerated motion for the sorceress' enjoyment.

The chamber on the other end of the passage was much larger and much better lit, in no small part due to the natural skylight in the center, a large hole in the stony ceiling through which rays of sunlight poked through gaps in the vines. Directly underneath the hole was a pit where currently a small campfire roared, and Triss noted that whenever it rained, the pit no doubt served to drain away all the water that would elsewise have poured in from above. On the fire was a large pot containing a soup, primarily made from mushrooms and vegetables if the smell was anything to go by. Next to the pit was a large flat tree trunk that worked well as a table, flanked on one side by an intricately carved wooden chair, and on the other by a smaller tree trunk, not even half the radius of the table.

«Apologies for little furniture,» Sarona said as she did a small pirouette, showing off her humble home. Without waiting to gauge Triss' response, she made her way over to the fire and began to stir her soup before looking back over to the nude redhead. «I rarely get visitors, but went out for second chair while you slept. You sit in large chair, food will be there in little time.»

Triss, unable to let this kind creature continue to do everything while she herself sat around helplessly instead opted to walk over to the campfire and meet Sarona's eyes with a smile before almost wrestling the spatula from her grasp.

«I still have one functional arm, let me do this at least. It's not fair that you do everything while I just sit around being spoiled. You saved my life, you offered me your home, you--» Triss' words caught in her throat as she found herself unable to finish the sentence, her cheeks instantly red from embarassment. Expressing gratitude for life and lodging was one thing, but for some reason Triss couldn't bring herself to bring up the sex, another case of Sarona giving and Triss taking. Her train of thought was derailed and she blushed even more as a soft kiss on her lips snapped her back to reality. Training her eyes on the succubus, she was met with yet another gentle smile.

«Pretty woman is even more pretty when determined,» she said, her words melting Triss' anxiety away as if they were acidic. Following the awkward compliment Sarona rose to her feet and, hips still swaying, made her way over to what Triss assumed was her kitchen, complete with an entire counter and two precarious shelves with doors attached to them. On the wall behind the counter was a rack of bottles and jugs, from which a number of different plants hung down. Some Triss recognized, such as regular garlic and some household herbs like thyme and parsley, but others she could only guess at. Apparently knowing exactly which ones to pick, Sarona cut off a few leaves from a pair of the regular herbs, pulled off a clove of garlic and even pinched off a singular leaf from one of the strange plants, this particular one purplish red rather than green. Triss, still stirring the pot absent-mindedly, locked her eyes on the woman's muscular back and her sculpted butt, jiggly and perfectly shaped despite being covered in black fur, like everything else below the woman's waist. Content with her selection, the woman returned to the firepit and dumped everything but the purple leaf into the pot, before giving Triss a comforting pat on her shoulder.

«What's that?» the redhead asked inquisitvely, pointing the spatula at the succubus' hand, still grasping the strange leaf. With her other hand still on Triss' shoulder, she waited a while before responding, as if she was looking for the words.

«Medicine,» she said after a pause, earning a raised eyebrow from the sorceress. Sensing that her bluff had been called, Sarona averted her eyes from Triss' and raised her arm, showing off the curled plant resting in her palm. «What you say,» she muttered, mustering the courage to again meet Triss' gaze. «Medicine, painkiller, sedative? Eh, makes one relaxed and feel nice.» Cheeks blushing, she eventually dared to look Triss in the eyes, surprised to find a sly smile rather than an offended expression.

«An aphrodisiac? You were going to feed me a love drug?» the redhead laughed, any serious implication drowned out by her smile and the glow in her eyes. Relieved, Sarona took a deep breath before she spoke again.

«No, not the case,» she blurted out, still speechless. «Not without asking first. This for me,» she continued, pointing a finger at herself. Confused though still smiling from ear to ear, Triss cocked an eyebrow at the succubus.

«Well I don't know whether to be offended by the fact that you need an aphrodisiac on top of all of this,» she began, doing her best to put on a stern voice as she toyed with her new friend.

«It's not for that! It's for-» Sarona blurted out in an effort to defend herself, but was silenced as Triss used the spatula to cover her lips, rendering her unable to continue.

«Or,» Triss continued, her stern persona now cracking as she again began to show hints of a smile. «by the fact that you weren't going to offer me one right away.» By the time she finished the sentence her smile was back to what it had been prior to the leaf's revelation, and after a brief second Sarona caught on as well and would have laughed, had she only remembered how to in the moment.

«My mistake,» the succubus said after catching her breath, her cheeks as red as Triss' hair. «I did not want to assume, thought maybe humans didn't care for it.» Her courage now returned, she leaned in closer to Triss and returned her arm to the sorceress' shoulder, drawing sensual circles on her skin as the redhead again began to stir the soup. Both women stared at each other, however, while their bodies acted on their own accords. 

«Most of us don't, to be honest,» the sorceress replied with a laugh, visions of self-destructive fisstech abusers flashing in her head for just a second before she again lost herself in the succubus' green eyes. «I can't say I have much experience with drugs, eh, enhancing substances before, but there's a time for anything I suppose, and I trust you well enough.» With that it was Triss who leaned in, hovering her lips just far enough away that they didn't touch for a few seconds after breaking the kiss. Wordlessly, with a sly smile and a wink, Sarona crushed the leaf with her fingers before slowly dropping the shredded fibers into the pot, where they melted away.

**

«This soup is amazing!» Triss blurted out after a few seconds of silence, blissfully unaware that this was the third time she had said that exact phrase since they sat down some fifteen minutes earlier. Despite her insistence to the contrary, Triss had ended up in the proper chair while the succubus had taken the log, and as she leaned back into the comfortable seat with a content groan she had already forgotten again. Sarona, despite also being under the influence, had a higher tolerance for its effects and was not as out of it as Triss, though the redhead's antics still had her howling in laughter on more than one occasion.

«Good food and good company,» she responded, but the words went unheard as Triss' mind was already elsewhere. By following her eyeline, Sarona gathered that once again the sorceress had locked her eyes on the succubus' breasts, marveling at how they jiggled everytime she took a breath to talk or laugh. Feeling a sense of excitement from the look of hunger in Triss' eyes, she leaned in over the table to give the sorceress a better view. Feeling adventurous, she decided to have some fun and test the limits of Triss' current state as she began to sway from side to side, giggling as Triss eyes followed her every movement. The spell was broken only when Sarona rose from her seat, and even that was after she had tried pinching her nipples and even cupped her entire breasts and forcefully jiggled them around with no response. 

«Wow, this is amazing,» the redhead said to no one in particular as a sliver of drool slid down from the corner of her mouth, revealing that she was no longer thinking exclusively about the soup. Only when the succubus had walked all the way around the table and stood right next to Triss did the redhead awake from her trance, her eyes momentarily dancing around the entire cave as she again took stock of her surroundings. «Fuck me, and to think I thought you were going easy on me when you put just that one leaf in the pot. I can't even imagine what would have happened if you'd put in more.» Sarona, listening intently, had more pressing matters on her mind than conversation as she slid down to her knees next to Triss, but for the sake of being a good host she humoured the redhead just the same, inching ever closer to Triss as she leaned forwards.

«It would make last night's sleep feel like most others, for one,» she whispered as the distance between them shrunk. Like she had planned, Triss had caught on to every word with diligence, sitting still as stone as Sarona thought of just the right words to use in order to get what she wanted. «Days would pass you by as you writhed in your bed, dreaming of all sorts of company as your excitement slowly poured out of you like honey.» By now Sarona had laid her hands on Triss' thighs, slowly prying them apart on the chair as she continued to spin her tale. «You would wake in pool of your own making, thighs sticky and insides burning as each straw feels like a finger caressing your back.» Carefully the succubus put her hands around Triss' waist and pulled her forwards, leaving a trail of wetness on the chair as her wet pussy reached the edge of the wooden surface, glistening with arousal in a way that lit a fire in Sorana's stomach. 

She had no clue whether the sorceress was aware of her advances, or if her sweet words had done their part and distracted the intoxicated sex-bomb so well that she had no idea what was coming. Excited to find out, she ran a curled finger up along the woman's slit, wetness flowing down her digit and soon covering most of her hand as she took a second and third swipe, enjoying the sounds of Triss' breaths becoming more and more shallow with each second. Anxious to get to the good part, Sarona pulled back and straightened her legs, bringing her once more to her full height as she now stood more or less planted between Triss's legs. Her inner fire grew into an inferno as she inserted the finger into the redhead's mouth. Triss wasted no time as she began to suck on the finger, her tongue covering every inch of the slender digit to slurp up her own sweet juices, before creeping out of her mouth and finding more on the rest of Sarona's hand. With how much she seemed to enjoy this, Sarona almost felt sorry for Triss when she eventually pulled her hand away, exiting her mouth with a loud pop.

«Pretty woman has good taste,» Sarona said with authority as she dragged her own tongue along her glistening hand, suddenly feeling even more sorry for Triss for having denied her the rest of this sweet taste. Intending to make it up for her, she placed both hands on Triss' shoulders and leaned her back into the chair, the placement of her waist forcing her to almost lie down on the carved surface, arching her neck downwards out of necessity. Once again down on her knees, Sarona did a split of her own to lower herself further until she was at eye-height with the edge of the chair and the dripping treasure that sat atop it. Unable to control herself, her mouth was on Triss' vagina in seconds, eagerly alternating between licking along the entire slit and prodding deeper into her with the tip. Irregularly as to not make things too predictable, she also dragged her tongue roughly against the woman's clit and danced around it from time to time, reveling in the moans coming from above. An unintentional though not unwelcome side-effect of her physiology caused her coarse horns to scrape against Triss' inner thighs in a way that damn near made the redhead melt into the chair as she reached nirvana for the second time in twenty four hours. 

«Deeper, deeper!» the redhead began squirming as she slowly but surely regained parts of her senses, urging Sarona to quicken the pace slightly. Warm liquid ran down her chin and down her clavicle all the way to her breasts, and finally Sarona could no longer resist the urge as she brought one hand in between her own divided legs and found her own wet folds. Digging greedily with both her fingers and her tongue, moans also began forcing their way out of Sarona as well, adding extra vibrations on Triss' already stimulated vagina, causing even louder sounds to echo in the stony chamber. Soon enough the telltale signs of Triss' orgasm made themselves known to Sarona as she felt the woman start to twitch and shake, her sounds adopting a higher and higher pitch. As expected, a gush of warmth poured from the redhead as she reached her climax, spraying jets of girl-cum over her head, even drenching her hair and the ram's horns. A squeal erupted from the woman as more and more sprayed out of her, and though Sarona had not finished herself off she nevertheless pulled away her hand and tried to dry it off on the floor, but instead simply mixing her own excitement with a pool of Triss' own that had formed. «Geralt, please...» she heard the sorceress moan softly as she began to slide off her seat, no longer held in place by the succubus.

«Who is this Gerald, my sweet pretty lady?» Hearing the name out loud, Triss suddenly perked up as she snapped back to reality, her mind-shattering orgasm having done its part to reset her system. Surveying the damage she had done to the furniture, and then having her embarassment sink in even deeper as she eyed Sarona who was positively drenched, she slid back into a more comfortable position in the chair and blushed deeply, her eyes not knowing where to rest as they darted all over the place.

«What did you say?» she asked after a pause, scanning Sarona for any signs of jealousy or envy, but instead finding nothing but warmth and contentment. What she assumed was her own juices covered the majority of the succubus' torso, making her tan skin sparkle with the light from the hole in the ceiling as she slowly swayed back and forth, breathing heavily.

«Gerald, the name you said, I have never heard it pronounced in such a way before,» she explained, clearly confused as she began to straighten out a mess of wet hair.

«Geralt,» Triss corrected with a faint smile, looking sheepishly away and focusing on her the ground for a while before continuing. «He was a lover of mine, once. But he chose another woman, the whole thing was very complicated. I've made many mistakes in my life, and complicating his life is without doubt one of the gravest ones. He's better off without me,» she sighed, uncharacteristic of a woman who not even five minutes before had experienced an orgasm while under the effects of a stimulant. Sarona knelt down and placed a still wet hand under her chin, before sitting down on the table next to her and forcing Triss to look at her.

«People make mistakes and people forget them, that is life,» she said softly, maintaining solid eye contact throughout. «One day this Gerald can forgive you, and you will be friends again. Until then, no reason for him to sour your days.» To accentuate the point, Sarona leaned in and planted a kiss on Triss' forehead before retreating and establishing eye-contact yet again. In a completely different tone, she spoke again. «Now, pretty woman, come with me and I will repair your arm.» With that, the two women rose to their feet, Triss having to lean on Sarona lest her wobbly legs should crumble under her own weight. Together they left the cave and found a familiar spot, still slightly humid from their nocturnal activities, where they sat down and began the healing process.

**

«It feels better already!» Triss exclaimed as she waved her arm in the air, stretching her fingers and testing her limits. It had begun to turn dark outside, and the two women had just finished eating their supper, a soup of similar make to the one they had for breakfast, sans one certain purple ingredient.

«Yes, give it a day or two and you will be fine, though still sore for week or two,» the succubus replied as she put her spoon down and scooted her makeshift chair over next to Triss'. Taking the woman's hand in her own, she gave a slight squeeze as her eyes went to rest on the fire roaring in the pit. Triss, unsure of how to start the coming conversation, did the same while she gathered her courage, before returning the gesture and turning to Sarona.

«Speaking of which,» she started, her voice dangerously close to breaking. «You've been very kind to me, fuck knows I don't deserve most of what you've done. I was just thinking, there must be something I can do to make it up to you before I leave.» A tear had appeared in one of Triss' eyes, and as Sarona turned away from the fire she just caught a glimpse of it as it began to roll down the woman's cheek. 

«Who says you must leave, pretty woman?» she asked innocently, the question sounding genuine enough. «I will not hold you here against your will, but just the same I will not ever force you out. You will stay here for as long as you want, until you are healed and longer more.» A second tear made its way down Triss' face as the wheels in her head began to turn.

«I must say I haven't felt as at home as this for many years,» she murmured as she once again lost herself in Sarona's eyes. «I really don't want to intrude--» she continued, but she was stopped by the succubus who had taken the chance to plant a kiss on her lips.

«You will not intrude. How can you, when I have just asked you to stay?» The sad expression gave way to a small smile as Sarona's words sank in. «For as long as you wish, my home is yours as well.» A third tear rolled, but unlike the two that came before this was not one of sadness and uncertainty.

«Then I'll happily stay for a while!» Triss beamed as she lunged and wrapped herself around the other woman, bringing her into a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was casting a warm glow on the canopies of the surrounding trees as Triss left the succubus' cave shortly after what she assumed was the early morning. A heavy downpour had kept the two inside since the early hours of the previous morning, but at last the rain had stopped and Triss couldn't wait to take in the fresh scent of wet earth as she almost danced out from the rocky entrance. Three days had passed since Triss accepted Sarona's offer to stay for as long as she pleased, and though they hadn't dared imbibe more of the intriguing herbs the succubus had cultivated, neither of the two bore any regret to the redhead's decision to remain. As her bare feet made contact with the moist moss with a squelching sound, Triss sighed loudly to herself in contentment, happy that at last she could feel something other than cold stone under her toes. After relishing in the sensation and displaying her glee with a slight twirl, the redhead danced towards the stone plateau where Sarona had carried her up on her back on the day they first met. First now noticing the beautiful view, she sat down on the precipice, allowing her feet to dangle off the edge as she sang quitetly to herself, taking the occasional deep breath and feeling the still cold air fill her lungs. Despite the warm feeling she had carried in her since she first met Sarona, Triss' nude body soon became quite chilly, a problem she fixed by throwing a small firebolt onto a pile of branches by her side. The wood, wet all the way through from nearly a full day of rain, should not under any circumstances have caught fire, but Triss' magic ensured that it did nevertheless.

«If all days could be like this,» she mused as her eyes drifted back and forth between the humble fire and the immensely beautiful sunrise. Her mind drifted to her gracious host and now good friend, and as mental images of her naked, sculpted body in various positions drifted through her head, Triss once more felt a slight tinge of guilt as she remembered that she had not done anything to pay Sarona back for all she had done. As the mental images became more and more sexual in nature, Triss felt a second warm feeling swell up within her, this one not from her chest but from somewhere much further down. Without even thinking about it, Triss' hand made its way between her legs and started teasing her sensitive area in broad, gentle circles. When her mind did catch up to her body, the pleasure was already too great to resist, and Triss couldn't bring herself to stop as she leaned back on her other arm and spread her legs slightly to allow for better access before inserting two fingers. 

«Tonight,» she thought to herself as she felt her orgasm approach, «I must finally pay her back. For saving my life, for all the pleasure and all the laughs she has given me, tonight it's finally her pampered and treated like a queen.» As if to signal to her brain that it agreed, her body unleashed an orgasm that made her long legs shake as they still found themselves dangling off the edge. Wetness flowed from her insides and began to trickle down the near vertical cliffside like a miniature waterfall, snaking around the jagged edges and burrowing into the cracks on the surface as it slowly mingled with the rest of the rainwater that was still to be found here and there. A month ago, Triss could never in her wildest dreams have imagined herself naked in the forest, shamelessly fingering herself on the side of a cliff in full view of any man or beast who so happened to walk by. She would never have imagined that as she squirted her juices onto the cold stones, her mind was occupied with finding ways to properly satisfy the succubus she had all but moved in with. And she certainly could never in a million years have imagined the happiness she felt at the thought of staying here with said succubus of her own free will for as long as she was allowed to.

«A fine morning for pleasure, I see you've already discovered this,» a voice called out to her from behind with a laugh, loud enough to be heard from the cave entrance, but still low and deep enough to not lose the tinge of seduction the words no doubt were borne from. Smiling, Triss turned around to face the target of her affection, her hand still idly pacing back and forth across her slit to milk out all the pleasure she could from the aftermath of her orgasm. «'Tis a beautiful day, Triss,» Sarona continued as the two made eye-contact, Triss' already red cheeks turning deep crimson as she scanned the woman and noticed the effect the chilly morning air had had on her already perky nipples.

«It keeps getting better,» the redhead responded with a clever smile, only now removing her wet hand from between her legs and patting the rock next to her, signaling for the succubus to join her on the edge. With a matching smile and a skip, Sarona accepted the invitation and danced over to the sorceress, where she sat down on the wet spot Triss' wet hand had made when she slapped the cold stone. As she sat down, Sarona threw an arm around Triss' neck and curved it along her clavicle so that she at any point could close her palm around the redhead's firm breast. Together the two sat for a few minutes, occasionally gazing into each other's eyes and smiling but without saying a word. Suddenly, to Triss' surprise, Sarona burst out into a cackling laughter.

«What did I miss?» she asked, clearly feeling left out as a tear rolled down Sarona's face as she leaned into the other woman for support, unable to keep herself balanced on account of her laughing. The question was repeated several times, and Triss had even begun to laugh as well before it got to the point where the succubus could open her eyes and answer.

«It's just,» she attempted, her skin several shades darker than normal, «the birds.» As if they responded to her, a sudden cacophony of bird song cut her off and she began to laugh once more. Triss, now getting slightly impatient, joined her again without knowing exactly what had been so funny. More time passed before Sarona's second burst of laughter subsided and she could explain properly. «The birds tell of nearby villagers, whose nights are restless from fear that a howling banshee has taken residence in their forest.» Stifling a chuckle at Triss' lack of a reaction, she continued to elaborate. «It seems, pretty lady, that the group we met the other day have been found, and that my sharp claws and your howls of pleasure in the late hours have caused their imaginations to run wild.» Triss, who didn't know what to feel in the moment, blushed yet again as she processed the idea that her orgasms had been carried on the winds all the way to the village. Initially she was just embarassed, but soon enough worry crept into her mind as she began to fear that the villages could decide to come after her, or worse, hire a witcher to do so. A natural question popped into her head, and she asked it without hesitation as it did.

«Do the villagers know about you?» The inquiry was obvious, and as she spoke it Triss wondered why she had never thought to ask it before. Sarona, who had now taken the chance to collect herself, straightened her back and moved her arm back on Triss' shoulders in a comforting embrace, while simultaneously leaning her head so that it rested against the sorceress' own. «Sarona please, if they're coming for us I want to know.»

«I've been here for many years, pretty lady, more than you would expect.» Sarona's voice was surprisingly calm and serious, compared to the state she had been in only a few minutes earlier. Tightening her embrace and softly kneading Triss' boob with her hand, she continued. «Some men know me there, some women too. Many a lone hunter or huntress I have seduced or been seduced by in my forest over these many years, all of them certainly had a night worth remembering.» To remove the final hint of subtlety, Sarona accentuated her point by taking Triss' nipple between two fingers and giving a squeeze that made the redhead squirm. «None I have seen again, and none have I lead to my home, which over the years I have hidden very well using both magic and the forces of nature. For as long as you stay here, pretty Triss, you need not fear the whims of man.» Again, though there was no apparent sexual context to the point, the succubus gave another playful but firm squeeze to Triss' stiff nipple.

Seemingly content with the succubus' answer, Triss sighed in relief and allowed herself to nuzzle closer to the other woman, earning a third twist of her nipple, gentler than the first two. From what she had seen on the day they met, Triss knew Sarona could do more than just handle herself in a fight, but as a veteran of many conflicts she also knew that catching a small group off guard is wholly different than being laid siege to by any semblance of an organized force. Deciding to trust her girlfriend, if they could call themselves that, Triss shoved the remaining doubt to the back of her head and, to Sarona's surprise, took matters into her own hands.

«What are you-» the succubus began when Triss slid away from under her arm, but as a still slightly wet finger jumped up to seal her lips, the protest ceased. Having made her point, Triss then moved both hands over to Sarona's thighs while she repositioned herself, then turned the succubus so that they were now face to face, Sarona sitting on her ass and Triss on her knees. Slowly, as if she was opening a clam, the redhead pried Sarona's legs open and established a clear view of her prize before meeting the succubus' eyes. Hands still planted on the woman's thighs, Triss dove in for a sloppy kiss which seemed to catch Sarona off guard. «You're amazing. You've been amazing since the moment I met you, and it's time I start giving back. This is a long time coming.» With that, Triss lowered her upper body down and made contact with warm folds hidden between tufts of thick fur. Knees still planted, and with hands moving further along Sarona's legs before stopping at her knees, Triss' body was laid out in front of the succubus like a ramp, a mane of red hair on one end, sloping up along the length of her back before culminating in a spectacular view of Triss' thick ass shooting straight for the sky on the other.

Sarona only got to appreciate the godlike view for a second or two before Triss' tongue began working on her nether lips, drawing broad strokes across the length of her slit, circling around her clit and moving back down only to repeat the motion. The succubus soon realized that she could not bear to keep her eyes open and withhold her moans simultaneously, and utterly unwilling to let her eyes wander away from the sight of Triss' outstretched ass bathed in the morning sun, she skipped the first soft moans she usually found herself uttering and moved straight to howls of pleasure, noting for one brief moment that she should have pushed for this much, much earlier as Triss worked her tongue non-stop across her throbbing cunt.

«Triss,» she moaned moments later, using all the remaining energy in her possession to remain on balance as to not disrupt the ever-growing pleasure that was building up inside of her. «You're the best I've ever, fuck! You are going to make me explode all over your tongue!» Sarona's voice at this point went up in pitch as she continued at a more rapid pace. «Finish me! Make me cum for you like the slave I am! Ahh! Make me drench your pretty face, let me paint you with my love!» Never slowing down, Triss thought to herself that dirty talk was clearly not Sarona's strong suit, but somehow she resisted the urge to laugh hysterically as her tongue began another lap. «Yes! So close! Yees! YEEEES!» The intensity of the succubu's outburst was matched by her ejaculation as she, true to her words, erupted like a fountain all over Triss, drenching her face and hair in warm liquid, but also spraying several jets all across her still skybound back. A howl unlike anything Triss had ever heard erupted from the other woman, whose entire body shook as if it was the sole target of a worldshattering earthquake. Though the redhead was in no position to see, Sarona's eyes crossed before they rolled back into her head as a second major burst shot out from her loins, adding a second coat to her face and covering the parts of her back that were somehow still dry from before.

Minutes passed in silence as Triss rose from her prior position and marveled at the catatonic state she had inflicted upon her beloved partner. After failing to rouse Sarona from her strange state, Triss spent half an hour cradling the woman in her arms, slowly swaying her back and forth before finally her eyes opened. In the redhead's haste to make sure everything was all right, the two now found themselves in a position wherein most of the excess cum on Triss' face had dripped down onto Sarona instead.

«What happened?» the succubus asked of her after getting her bearings. Below her neck, there was no discernible activity at all, save for the occasional spasms that still reverberated through her from the orgasm. Triss, who had secretly been hoping for that exact question, erupted into a sly grin before she dove in for a comforting kiss. As she pulled back, grin still beaming, she responded.

«Ask the birds tomorrow. I have a feeling there's soon going to be more than one banshee in these woods.»


End file.
